


[podfic] Hate on me

by read by lunchee (lunchee)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-16
Updated: 2011-05-16
Packaged: 2017-11-05 04:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunchee/pseuds/read%20by%20lunchee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Hate on me' by <b>maskedfangirl</b> read aloud.</p><p>Dean wants to stop the apocalypse, but everyone around him is preoccupied with singing along to the Glee soundtrack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Hate on me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hate on me](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/8435) by maskedfangirl. 



  


**Duration:** 19:44  
 **Song Credit:** lots of songs from Gleeeeeee  
 **Download unedited** : [M4B](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/hate-on-me-unedited-audiobook) (9MB)||[MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?t9ldoncnnoqk3q8)(11MB)  
 **Download edited** : [M4B](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/hate-on-me-edited-audiobook) (9MB)||[MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?82nsrjnd62w32ko)(11MB)

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise profusely: there is a lot (A LOT) of pretty terrible, flat singing. That said, HAHAHAHA WHO LIKES WATCHING DEAN SUFFER? I DO I DO!
> 
> Two versions available: one edited, one unedited. Done for my podfic bingo card, for the categories no editing, standing up, physical sounds (humming and clicking fingers, totally physical) because I thought a podfic where I had to sing would make the best lolaricious unedited recording. You too, can marvel at how atrocious my unedited version is!


End file.
